Many current computer programs that operate with a graphical user interface allow “drag and drop” methods to move objects from one place to another, either within a program or electronic document, between programs or electronic documents, or within the system files of the computer or its network. However, security concerns have prompted limitations on this technology with respect to browser programs. A major concern has been to prevent information from passing from one browser window to another, unbeknownst to the user, and then passing back over the Internet to others.
Currently, if a simple image embedded in a Web page is displayed in one browser window on a user's computer and the user then drags that image into another browser window on the same computer, the second browser window will display the image. However, it will not display any information contained in the image tag. Text cannot in general be dragged from one browser window to another browser window, but only to a text box displayed in the second browser window.
Currently if a clickable link (whether a text link or an image that acts as a clickable link) is displayed in one browser window, and that linked object is dragged into another browser window, then that second browser window will not display the text or image, or any information within the text, image, or associated tags. Rather the second browser window will “execute” the linkage, that is, the second browser window will navigate to the website to which the text or image links.
Many people have difficulty reading any specified text document, even if they are not blind. People have difficulty reading a document that is not written in their native or ethnic language. (In the United States, this literacy problem is attacked by the special educational programs and efforts referred to as “ESL” programs or “English as a Second Language”.) People have difficulty reading a document that is written with technical terms that they are not familiar with. People have difficulty reading a document that is written with more difficult words or sentence constructions than they are competent to decipher. (For example, in the United States, almost a quarter of the adult population reads at or below the fourth grade level and has difficulty reading and understanding the directions on the back of a medicine bottle.) Other people have difficulty reading any text because of dyslexia, mental retardation, or various developmental disabilities. Other people have difficulty reading because of cultural or educational disabilities.
Some electronic texts (such as some websites) provide alternate texts in a few different languages. Some websites provide automated machine translation of any text or Web page that is submitted to them, by displaying text in the requested language. There are a variety of text-to-speech software packages that a user can install and submit text to, whereby the text is converted to the sound of a synthesized voice speaking the words. These applications generally require that the user is competent with reading and manipulating high school level text in at least one language. Text-to-speech browsers are also expensive for those in the lower socio-economic levels, frequently costing end users over $100. Use of such specialized browsers is also likely to stigmatize the users who may otherwise effectively hide their reading difficulties.
Some electronic texts embed audio clips, such as songs, interviews, commentary, or audio descriptions of graphics. However, production time and storage capacity requirements limit their use.